


Slow to Start

by galateaGalvanized



Series: Part and Parcel [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, First Time, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galateaGalvanized/pseuds/galateaGalvanized
Summary: Alucard wakes up, warm and content with the knowledge that Sypha and Trevor came back for him.  Despite their return, however, Alucard struggles to figure out how he fits between them--so Sypha and Trevor make room.





	Slow to Start

**Author's Note:**

> A direct, morning-after sequel to Nightblind. Please enjoy this remarkably explicit follow-up that's longer than the original.
> 
> Many thanks to @007honeybadger (Twitter) for her beta and review of anatomical feasibility.

The gentle, sweet fingers of dawn reach through the gaps in the canvas draped over back of the wagon. They startle Alucard awake purely by their novelty; he is unused to waking up to warmth, light, and a feeling that he'd tentatively call contentment. At his back, Trevor's deep grumbling snores rattle like wagon wheels on a cobblestone road, and Sypha's head lays heavy across his left arm as she drools on his shirt sleeve. They're curled around him like a matching set of parentheses, sleep-soft and trusting, and Alucard's eyes prickle hotly with missing them.

He shifts his trapped arm, trying not to jostle Sypha too much, and she swats reflexively at his chest. He almost stops, but his arm stings like a thousand needles are running under his skin, and he only needs to move a few inches over. The back of the wagon is cramped, even with the three of them curled up close. Sypha tucks herself closer to his chest as if in sleep-driven punishment, and her hair tickles his nose. He can't help but laugh to himself, with his arm half-asleep, his back too-hot from Trevor's radiated heat, and his nose itching with an on-coming sneeze. He's never felt more human and never felt happier. 

Resigning himself to waking her up, he uses his right hand to smooth Sypha's hair away from her forehead and his nose. "Miss Belnades," he whispers to her as her eyes flutter open. "I need my arm back."

Sypha blinks at him, struggling to bring him into focus, and he can see the second when she realizes that she isn't still dreaming. She lifts her hand to smooth her thumb over the smile that had snuck across his face. Her own smile turns wicked. "Why, Alucard, what are you planning to do with that arm when you get it back?"

Alucard hadn't noticed that Trevor's snores had stopped until he hears Trevor snort instead. Trevor lifts his arm up from Alucard's chest, and Alucard can feel the tension build in Trevor's body as Trevor stretches out as much as he can in the cramped space. "Insatiable woman."

Sypha sticks her tongue out at Trevor even as she shifts her head off Alucard's aching arm. "You say 'insatiable', but all I hear is 'quitter'."

If he's honest, Alucard is intimidated by the easy flow of their banter and the way it seems to run on greased tracks straight over him. Still, they chose him. They came back for him. He's here, and it has to mean something. He reaches backwards to run his fingers through Trevor's bird nest hair and says, mildly, "Maybe he simply needs some assistance, Sypha."

Sypha beams up at him even as Trevor shakes his head and says, "How did I piss God off so much that he stuck me with not one, but two morning people?"

His words soothe the spark of worry that had been burning in Alucard's stomach; two, he'd said. Two and one make three. "How are you feeling, Belmont?" Alucard asks, fingers twisting absently in Trevor's hair.

Trevor's hand catches Alucard's and holds it. There are calluses running rough on each join of Trevor's fingers, the webbing between his thumb and forefinger, andeach valley of his palms. Alucard swallows to think of the scrape of those callouses elsewhere. "I'm fine, just tired," Trevor says, voice almost as rough as his hands. "What about you? Any second thoughts?"

"Not about this," Alucard says, and he’s surprised when Trevor sits up, back against the left side of the wagon's walls. 

"What about, then?" Trevor asks, eyes half-closed and haggard but still kind. Sypha smiles approvingly and winks at Alucard even as she moves to mirror Trevor on the right. "Come on, Alucard. You're acting as cautious and careful as a thief on a lord’s balcony. We've already given you the keys; just walk through the door."

"I—," Alucard scowls at his own hesitation, forcing himself not to look away from Trevor's steady blue eyes. Not for the first time, he curses Trevor's absurdly perceptive instincts. They’ve been waiting for him to move first, but. "I don't. I don't know how."

"With two people?" Trevor asks. "Or with one?"

Alucard's silence is an answer of its own.

"Oh," Sypha swallows, fingers twitching towards him. Alucard flushes, growing more embarrassed and frustrated as the tension builds. He's about to storm back into his father's castle and the back to sleep, happiness be damned, when Trevor cocks an eyebrow.

"They didn't teach you Seduction 101 when you went to evil vampire boarding school?" Trevor asks, and the threads of tension shatter as Sypha immediately turns to glare at him, her hands sparking with fire as she whirls. Trevor, unfazed, just shrugs.

"What? Look, I'll admit it. This wasn't the problem I thought we'd have. Unless you, uh, also have a tentacle dick?”

"Trevor!" Sypha shouts angrily, but Alucard raises a hand with a wry grin, pride somehow back in check.

"No tentacles," he says. "And no seduction classes. To be honest, I spent most of my adolescence travelling with my parents, and I never found the right time. Or, well, the right person. People."

Extinguishing the flames sparking around her fingers, Sypha sighs turns back to Alucard. Her eyes are fond and exasperated as she gets to her feet, wobbling as she finds her balance on the thick furs. With an a look that brooks no argument, she holds out a hand—thankfully cool—to Alucard, and she pulls him up when he takes it. She goes to her toes to better stare into his eyes, searching. "Are you okay with this, then? Should we wait? Tell us the truth."

Alucard puts his hands around her hips, slipping his fingers beneath the edge of her shirt to press into her warm skin. She fits so easily into his arms, fine and strong and precious, but he still feels like he’s trying to hold lightning between his palms. "I want this," he says clearly. "And, if you’ll agree, I think we have all waited long enough."

“You’re sure?” Trevor asks, earlier joking insinuations vanished from his face and tone. Sypha just keeps looking at him, blue eyes bright like she wishes her magic could relocate the truth from his heart to her hands. Alucard loves them so, so much, and he nods.

At that, a wicked grin steals across Sypha's face, and she reaches down to put her hands over Alucard's. "With that settled," she says, grabbing the hem of her shirt and snapping it up over the top of her head. The fabric flies past Alucard's nose; her chest is a long expanse of creamy skin, her breasts small and full and perfect. His mouth goes dry with anticipation. "Let's get this party started."

Sypha threads both hands into Alucard's hair and pulls his mouth to hers. It's nothing like their kiss from the night before; it's open-mouthed and searching, and Alucard follows her lead as best he can. He shifts his hands from her hips to her waist, thumbs running absent circles over her soft skin and delighting in her little shivers. They break for air, foreheads pressed together and smiling at each other, eyes creased into delighted half moons as they breathe each other's oxygen. Behind Sypha, Trevor wolf-whistles from where he's sprawled in the corner, looking up at them. Both jump.

"This is a team effort," Sypha announces, surprised and trying to hide it with hands on her hips. "Aren't you going to join?"

"I'm not a cheap date," Trevor grins. "I want dinner and a show. I gave Alucard dinner last night, so now I get a show."

He laughs at Sypha's skeptical look. "Nah, Sypha, hear me out. There's no need to crowd him just yet. I've had a month to learn you; let me give him some remedial lessons this time." 

Alucard touches two fingers to his mouth, cataloguing the race of his heart and the shake in his arms. Trevor's intuition has always been his strength, but Alucard worries there's something more. His voice is a soft rasp, dark circles stark on his eyes even after a long rest, and he's all but melting into the side of the wagon. He’s hiding it well, but Alucard can tell that Trevor’s favoring his right arm. Alucard feels a stab of guilt until Sypha says, "You're just being lazy."

With a speed neither of the others expected, Trevor springs to his feet in one fluid motion. In a combination as easy as any of his fighting maneuvers, he lands, grabs Sypha's hand, and pulls her into him, spinning her body around and into his chest like coiling his whip. He reaches around Sypha to pull Alucard in by his shoulders until Sypha and Alucard are chest to chest again, both wide-eyed and surprised.

Barefoot on the soft bedding, Trevor and Alucard are half a foot taller than Sypha, the tops of their heads brushing the canvas cover of the wagon. Trevor leans over Sypha to leer at Alucard. "Scared?" he taunts, but it's another kindness.

"Not on your life, Belmont."

Alucard pulls Trevor in by the back of his neck, feeling Sypha's bare breasts press into his chest in a way that goes straight to his dick. Trevor's tongue traces the seam of his lips, and he opens his mouth in surprise. He can feel Sypha pressing open-mouthed kisses to his neck as her clever fingers work at the laces of his pants. One of Trevor's hands grips hard at Alucard's hips, and he feels Sypha swat at the offending hand as she works to slip Alucard's pants down.

"Oh my god, Sypha," Trevor murmurs against Alucard's mouth. "Give him a few minutes before you check for tentacles."

"You two were busy," she huffs, but her hands shift to the hem of Alucard's shirt instead. "Up and over, darling."

She tugs on Alucard's shirt until he struggles out of it, and both Sypha and Alucard glare at Trevor into removing his own. They back come together as if pulled by Sypha's relocation magic, fitting their elbows and hands and lips falling into the spaces of an ever-shifting three-dimensional puzzle. Sypha kisses Alucard back into submission while, in the space between their hips, Trevor works on the knots on Sypha's pants.

Kissing Sypha is different from kissing Trevor, who kisses like it's a competition to be won. Sypha kisses like a strategist, slowly but surely controlling the rhythm of give and take. Alucard feels like he's finally back on even footing with the two of them when he feels Trevor take hold of his right hand and draws it, smoothly, to the flat plane of Sypha's stomach. 

Trevor uses his full height to lean past Sypha and whisper into Alucard's ear, "Lesson one."

Trevor drags Alucard's hand past the loosened drawstring of her pants, through thick, soft curls and down into Sypha's wet heat. In shock, his fingers flex automatically against her, and he feels her whole body jump against him. Caught by the sensation, Alucard strokes the damp folds of her, curious and desperately hard. After a moment, Trevor's hand guides Alucard's to a hot peak at the top of her sex and carefully, gently skates their tangled fingers in circles across it. Sypha's hand clenches and unclenches in Alucard's hair as she pants against his mouth, hips stuttering against their hands.

"Ooh, that's cheating," Sypha moans out, her breath hitching as she grinds her hips down against his fingers. She’s trying to restrain herself, drag out the moment, but she can’t stop moving in little jerks.

Trevor huffs out a laugh, and Alucard watches him drape kisses along the curve of her neck. "Are you going to punish us for it?"

"For the rest of your lives," Sypha says, and she's smiling as she pulls away from her boys. "Come on, you two; we've got to do this properly at least once. Clothes off."

Trevor grins at her and starts undoing his own laces, flexing his biceps when he catches both Sypha and Alucard starting to stare. "So impatient," he teases. "We were getting there."

"We'll get there faster if you stay quiet for five seconds and strip!"

Sypha follows words with actions and shimmies out of her loose black pants. The hair between her legs is darker than the hair on her head, and Alucard's breathing catches in his throat. Behind her, Trevor finishes undoing his own drawstring and drops his pants, his dick half-hard and heavy against the corded muscles of his thighs. They're both incredibly beautiful, backlit by the warm morning sun lighting up the wagon's draped canopy. It's hard to imagine that, just yesterday, he'd barely been hanging onto his own life. Today, he has this. It's hard to process.

"Alucard, don't tell me you're turning shy now," Trevor says, one hand on his hip. He looks like one of the statues Dracula had collected from his time across the Aegean Sea, fierce and uncut like the Grecian warriors that conquered Persia.

Sypha steps out of the puddle of her clothing before throwing all of their shirts towards the front of the wagon. She looks up with a worried frown at where Alucard is frozen. "Too fast?" she asks, stepping forward until Trevor catches her hand.

Alucard swallows. "Not too fast," he manages. Their uncertainty stings in his chest, and he recovers his wits. "I had merely paused to admire the view."

Trevor blushes, a blotchy red that radiates from his face to his neck and upper chest, visible even through his dark thatch of chest hair. Sypha grins, flattered and relieved, and it gives Alucard enough confidence to finish what Sypha had started and push his own pants past his hips and to the floor.

Sypha whistles, and it's Alucard's turn to blush. "No tentacles," she teases. "But I'm surprised Dracula let his scion of darkness be circumcised." 

"It was my mother, actually," he starts, but Trevor holds out a hand.

"Okay, no," Trevor says, crossing his arms. "Lesson two: we don't say 'mother' while naked unless immediately followed by 'of God, please do that again'."

Alucard laughs, startled out of his embarrassment, and he lets his fangs slip down into his smile as he stalks forward. He tries to imagine what Trevor had been expecting of him to begin with. "Very well, Belmont. Do tell, what is lesson three?"

Sypha cuts in front of Alucard, eyebrow raised and hip cocked. "Lesson three," she says, voice mock-scolding, "is to not forget the lady, of course. Where were we before show and don't tell, boys?"

Trevor and Alucard turn towards her like flowers towards the sun, the tension between them flourishing into something vibrant and golden. With a grin, Trevor grabs her waist and pulls her back into his chest again, then drags them to their knees on the soft bedding. 

"We were doing things proper," he says. "If anything we do could be called proper. C'mere, Alucard." 

Keeping Sypha close, Trevor rocks backwards on the balls of his feet to sprawl against the wagon's wall, holding Sypha in the cradle of his open hips. 

Alucard follows them down helplessly, drawn towards them as if by a chain tied to his sternum. He kneels between Sypha's splayed legs, hands itching to touch but uncertain as to where or how. Sypha's irritated glare at Trevor melts into sympathy as she reaches forward to loop her fingers in the hair at the nape of Alucard's neck. "Yes," she says, softly. "Come here, Alucard."

He kisses her gently, learning the feel of her lips and the nips of her teeth on his tongue. He puts his right hand on her waist, his core working to keep himself balanced on his left. Distantly, he feels well-calloused fingers tug his hand from her waist up to the swell of Sypha's breast. Alucard runs his fingers across the crease beneath her breast curiously, then moves his thumb up to rub gently across her hardening nipple, catching her gasps in his mouth. 

"Lesson four," he hears Trevor say. "She has sensitive nipples, so go slow and soft."

Sypha laughs to hear what she likes explained so carefully, and she moves her hands down from Alucard's hair to his shoulders, trailing down his smooth chest. "What about you, Alucard? Do you know?" 

Her nails scratch lightly across his pecs, leaving lines of prickling sensation that make his breath quicken, but he's not sure if that's because he likes it or because he likes her. "No?" she asks, still smiling.

"Maybe," he allows, and he shudders to feel Trevor replace the absence of Sypha's hands in his hair. Trevor's right hand guides his head, slowly but inexorably, down Sypha's chest to press an open-mouthed kiss to the nipple he'd teased earlier. He hears Sypha gasp and looks up to see her head thrown back, Trevor sucking a mean hickey into her exposed neck. Trevor looks up to grin at him and tightens his grip in Alucard's hair, reminding him to get back to work.

Trevor's free hand reaches down to the crease of Sypha's hip and leg, stroking smooth circles into the thin skin there. Alucard follows the press of Trevor's hand in his hair down Sypha's stomach, leaving a trail of kiss and grinning at the goosebumps springing up along his path. He noses through the reddish brown curls he finds, smelling sweat and Sypha herself, and he finds the same peak with his tongue that Trevor had shown him before. Sypha's hips twitch up into his face, and only his vampiric reflexes save his nose.

"Sorry, sorry," Sypha gasps, and Trevor laughs before shifting his legs up and over Sypha's, placing his feet against the inner planes of her ankles. With a slight grunt of effort, he uses the leverage of his longer legs and greater strength to hold her legs bent and splayed open. Trevor's left arm, the one not controlling Alucard, moves to press against her lower stomach, the tips of middle and forefingers reaching around her clitoris to hold the folds of her sex away.

All Alucard can do is stare for a long, spun-out moment. Trevor says, "Slowly, Alucard. Slow to start."

Cautiously, carefully, Alucard follows his advice, pressing against her in small circles with the tip of his tongue, keeping his face further away before lean into her, Trevor pressing Alucard’s face down. He closes his eyes and focuses on building a steady rhythm with the flat of his tongue, his nose buried in her damp curls. Sypha’s hips jerk again, and he feels more than see Trevor holding her down. “A little harder,” Trevor says, his own voice turning breathless. “Breathe through your nose.”

Trevor had always dictated their strategies; still, for perhaps the first time, Alucard follows sets himself to obey Trevor’s advice without a single quip. He pushes himself to go harder and faster, his tongue running up and over Sypha, across Trevor’s fingers, and he feels the hand in his hair start to shake. He presses his tongue into Sypha, hearing her breathing get harder even as she starts listing off profanities. His chin is wet with her. Seconds bleed into minutes, his world subsumed by the feel of Sypha shaking beneath him and the firm reassurance and recommendation of Trevor’s commands. It feels like the night before, when he was drinking Trevor’s blood, losing himself in the the steady drum of a human pulse and fierce heat.

“Use one of your fingers,” Trevor says, and Alucard dutifully, patiently slides one finger up to where she’s wet and open and waiting. His finger slides right in, her walls hotter and softer than he’d ever expected. “Good, now curl it again and again, pressing in.” After so many minutes of eating her out, she gives way easily beneath Alucard’s inquisitive touch, and he brings his finger in and out of her on his own intuition. At Trevor’s prompting, he adds a second finger, sinking in easily, the heat of her greedily pulling him in. He goes slow, trusting Trevor’s guidance entirely—slow to start. Alucard’s gained more confidence by the time he adds a third finger, speeding up his rhythm, and getting more and more desperate for—something. For whatever Sypha and Trevor give him next.

At last, Trevor pulls his head back from Sypha, his gaze catching on the wet glisten of Alucard’s chin. “Ok, Alucard, are you ready?” Trevor says, recovering. Sypha, red-faced and her hair tousled beyond belief, grins down at him. She shifts her legs out from under Trevor’s and hooks her ankles in the divot between the tops of Alucard’s thighs and his ass, gently encouraging him to slide up her body by pressing her heels, as much as she can, into the muscle corded through his glutes. 

Alucard is terrified, exhilarated. Desperate. His heart is going to beat out of his chest. "I'm not sure how long—"

"Don't worry; I've got her, and I've got you."

Shaking, Alucard lines himself up carefully against the messy slickness of her entrance. After one more reassuring smile from Sypha, Alucard sinks into her, slowly and surely, and it feels like coming home. The rush of tight wet heat around his dick knocks every other sense out of his mind. He stops only when he’s in her completely, nose to nose with her, and he presses a senseless, grateful kiss to her mouth. She shifts her left hand to twine with Trevor’s in Alucard’s hair, and, together, Sypha and Trevor both whisper, “Move.”

Alucard’s hips jerk once, twice, and Trevor shifts the three of them minutely until they find a rhythm and angle that makes Sypha’s eyes go wide and glassy, makes the strong calves wrapped around his back start to shake. At the edge of his awareness, Alucard sees Trevor’s left hand sneak between the sweat-soaked glide of Alucard and Sypha’s stomachs. He presses down, down, until he forks his fingers in a V around where Sypha and Alucard are joined together, and Alucard can feel the rasp of Trevor’s whip calluses every time he thrusts in and out of Sypha.

“Trevor, I’m—,” Alucard barely manages to say, his arms and legs shaking. Sypha pulls him into a kiss, an artless, desperate thing, and Alucard can feel Trevor’s breathless hum vibrate through Sypha and into him. Trevor shifts his left thumb to press relentless circles against Sypha’s sex as Alucard’s thrusts increase in tempo, whispering into her ear until her gasps get louder and more ragged. She chokes out a soft, surprised gasp, Alucard feels her whole body shudder and seize beneath his. “Now, Alucard,” Trevor commands, hand twisting tighter in Alucard’s hair, forcing him to bare his neck. “Now!”

Alucard presses in and out of Sypha twice more, vision blurred and starry, before he sinks into her and comes at last. Time seems to stretch itself into eternity as he comes hot and heavy, in juddering pulses that leave him feeling weightless and spinning, dizzy with relief and sensation. He collapses against Sypha’s chest, and she pets him through it weakly, still shivering and dazed from her own orgasm.

“Lesson six,” Sypha says once she’s caught her breath, her indomitable will the only thing keeping her cognizant. Her sweat-soaked hair is plastered to her forehead in darkened strawberry waves. “Don’t forget Trevor, either.”

Trevor’s hands fall away from his lovers as Sypha sits up and away from Trevor’s chest, twisting her body around until she’s straddling his upper thighs. Trevor’s dick strains upwards, a mottled and angry red, and Trevor leans back on his elbows to look up at her with a slightly concerned grin. “Aw, babe, you don’t need to push yourself—”

"I know," she says, "but I have a feeling it won't take much. Alucard?" 

She twists her hands over Trevor's dick, and Alucard wills his worn bones to move. At last, shaking on his knees, he slides around to Sypha's side. He reaches out to wrap his fingers around Trevor's dick, and she laces their fingers together at the thick base and starts moving their joined hands up and down, gaining speed. At her nod, Alucard leans over to kiss Trevor, letting the barest hint of his fangs down to clip Trevor's lips, nipping at Trevor's tongue and tasting a bright sunburst of blood as he does. He draws back, watching a bead of blood appear on Trevor’s lips.

"Come for me, Trevor," Alucard says, eyes half-lidded and bright with happiness and orgasm. He tightens his and Sypha's grip, reach out with his free hand to catch the base of trevor's neck, bringing his full vampiric strength to bear as he holds trevor's head still. Alucard presses a single, bruising kiss to Trevor's mouth and licks at the blood smeared across this lips. "I want to see."

With a rasping, deep-throated groan, Trevor does.

Looking impossibly, incredibly smug, Sypha sighs her satisfaction and collapses back against the left side of Trevor's broad chest, careful to avoid the streaks of come dotting his stomach. Alucard mirrors her position on Trevor's right side, tracing one hand through the chest hair he'd yet been unable to feel. Trevor comes back to himself slowly, breathing deep and slow. He sighs in disgust at the mess of the three of them, but brings his arms up to wrap around Sypha and Alucard anyways. 

"Well," Trevor grumbles, "if everyone had their cherry popped like that, we'd get a lot less done as a species."

Sypha smacks her palm into his chest, and a wet slap echoes around the wagon that makes all of them wince. "God, Trevor, let us enjoy the moment for five seconds before you ruin it."

Trevor looks at her in mock-outrage. "What, you want to ask me if it was good for him, too? Just look at him."

As Sypha glances over, Alucard turns his gaze inward to take stock of himself. His heart is pounding; his legs are still shaking; his head feels like it’s full of soft and airy cotton, obscuring anything beyond the people in front of him and the sensory information that’s still trickling in piece by piece. If he had been content when he woke up this morning, he feels at peace. The worst of his doubts about Sypha and Trevor not having room for him in their wagon, their hearts, or their bed, are—at last, and for now—quiet. Alucard has spent so long carrying the weight of his mother’s love, his father’s rage, and the fate of humanity as a whole. If the stories had mentioned that his quest would end here, covered in come and sweat and God knows what else while laying in the arms of a vampire hunter and Speaker magician, well. He would have given them a lot less credence all those months ago. As it is, he’ll be happy to keep a few pieces of their story out of the legends. On the next breath, he has a sense-memory of Sypha and Trevor’s intertwined hands twisted in his hair, and he thinks: maybe a great many pieces.

Alucard blinks slowly at Sypha, and they both grin at each other's sweaty, fucked-out expressions. "Alright," she concedes. "I'm awarding Alucard full marks for evil vampire Seduction 101. Please report for the next class as soon as you can move again."

Trevor groans as his head thunks back against the cabin wall. "I'm not sure I'd survive the advanced class right now," Trevor says, and his arms curl Sypha and Alucard even tighter against him. 

"It's ok," Sypha laughs, reaching her hand across Trevor's chest to hold Alucard's. Alucard holds on, thumb running tracks across each of her knuckles. They came back for him, made space for him, and he won’t let them go again. "We’ll work through it together."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, all feedback loved.
> 
> (P.S. J and J did the math, and we're pretty sure Alucard can't be older than 20, even accounting for Lisa's incredible seduction skills. As such, you can take this Alucard-is (was)-a-virgin headcanon from my cold, dead hands.)


End file.
